The Ancient Blades
by xSightx
Summary: Rated T for now. No pairings at the moment.


**A/N:** I do NOT own Bleach, I merely own my storyline and OCs. This is a prologue to my upcoming story, The Ancient Blades. My OC is going to be Paul Lee, AKA bobbetter. /u/1342213/bobbetter

Yeah...

Jeremy Gonzales

* * *

**Prologue**

Shadows flew by. The fire burned out. Slashes were heard. The screams were audible from miles away. It was 5:58 PM, Soul Society time. March 30th. Just minutes before one of the most cruel, menacing beings to ever have consciousness was born.

* * *

"They say that if 67 or more people are killed within 5 minutes of your birth, you'll be famous," said Kon, obviously boring Ichigo. "I wish 67 people were killed when I was born…" Kon was staring outside Ichigo's bedroom window, his eyes big and watery.

"You weren't born, baka. You came from a pill." Ichigo was uninterested, lying down and staring at his ceiling as usual.

"Way to burst my bubble, Ichigo!" Kon was disappointed. He jumped down from the windowsill and began jumping on the bed. "Anyways, as I was saying. You'll be famous if several people are killed before your birth. Whether it be a good famous or bad famous, you will, inevitably, become famous."

"Will you shut up, Kon? I'm trying to think, here." Ichigo's faced scrunched as he tried to shut out Kon's theories and stories, but he couldn't help feel a… presence or power of some sort, emitting from the story.

* * *

"What… why are you doing this?!" said a distraught, scared woman, kneeling.

A young boy stood, tears in his face. He was holding a zanpakutou, a bloody one at that. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry.." before he moved forward to slash away at the woman who was his mother. This young boy was wearing a dark suit, an emblem of some sort embedded onto the rear of it. It seemed to be a sword, double-edged, with a symbol in the middle just above the handle. It read 'hatred.'

* * *

"Damn you, Kon. Now I can't think straight!" Ichigo yelled at Kon, threatening to thrash him. Kon backed away into the wall before responding.

"Wait, wait! I'll stop! Please don't hurt me!" Kon whined, running against the wall as if he could move through it.

"No, go on, now, Kon. I'm interested. This story's a bit… strange." Ichigo was pondering on how to say what he meant.

* * *

The boy had slain 48 people. It was 6:00 PM. He seemed to be radiating with sorrow and pain. His zanpakutou was glowing a dark red, black sometimes radiating from its peak. Shadows were on the floor below him, yet there was no light, and nothing to make a shadow of above him.

The shadows rose from the floor, taking on the shape of a human being. Each had a distinct facial expression, extremely contrasted to the rest of their dull figure. They all had a facial expression as if they were being tortured or in pain.

They were the people he had slain. They followed him, as if they were being pulled by strings. Every time he had slain another person, one more shadow was added to this… army of some sort that followed him. The facial expressions repeated within the group. Pain, sorrow, fear, pain, sorrow, fear…

* * *

"Supposedly, there's only one person who was born while 67 or more people were killed within his birth. His name is hidden in shadows. Those who are brave enough to speak it may spread it among the new generations, but everyone to say his name has died!" Kon was moving along the story, seemingly wishing that he was this one person.

"Just tell me, Kon. It's all a myth. A story," Ichigo said, trying to persuade Kon. Apparently it wasn't working.

"No way! I don't wanna be killed by some random thing!"

"What do you mean 'random thing?'" Ichigo asked, confused.

"When you say his name, you don't die from an assassin or a battle or something. You get killed as if it was an anyday accident! You can be killed by an avalanche! Or worse…I COULD GET RUN OVER! I don't wanna die! You can't make me say his name!" Kon was panicking by now, running around Ichigo's room, knocking things over.

"Oy, OY! Calm down! You don't have to tell me! Just continue the story." Ichigo had a tired look on his face.

* * *

It's 6:02 PM. Fifteen more people had been killed. The boy was a monster. The shadows now crowded behind him. There wasn't enough time. He turned around to find his five siblings following him. They had the same robe as he did. There were two boys and three girls. He chose the middle girl, the one closest to his age. "_She's the cutest,_" he thought.

* * *

"So what happened to this one guy anyway? If he's famous, how come I've never heard of him?" Ichigo was digging through his memory to remember anything about this story.

"He's only famous in Soul Society, and since you're a substitute Shinigami, it's only natural you've never heard of him. He's supposedly in hiding, and he's watching over all of the world. Soul Society _and _the real world." Kon said, moving his arms around to provide a poor example of what he meant by 'world.'

"Gah, whatever. Go on, go on." Ichigo was becoming restless at this point.

"Anyways, he's a really evil guy! Worse than that Kenpachi guy!"

"Hah!" Ichigo scoffed. "I doubt that's possible. Kenpachi is just plain cruel and evil."

* * *

He pulled her aside. She had no idea what was going on.

"Now, as for the rest of you…" the boy unsheathed his glowing blade. His siblings took a stance, ready to battle, but by the time they took their blade to the necessary position, they were already hit. The oldest brother fell to the floor. A shadow rose behind the boy.

"No!" yelled the last remaining boy. He jumped towards him, planning on avenging his now deceased brother.

* * *

"So, who killed all the people, anyway?" Ichigo asked, pondering on which questions to ask first.

"They say it was his brother! His own brother! Killed 67 people! Wow!" Kon was settled down by now, but he was getting hyped up again while telling the story.

"What!? Why would his brother kill 67 people? And what's with this number 67 anyways?" Ichigo couldn't stop asking these questions.

* * *

The last boy fell to the floor, blood squirting from his chest. The girls began to back away, but by the time they turned around, they were already goners. The boy's sword extended, slashing at their backs in surprising agility. Three more shadows appeared behind him. The deed was done. Just in time. It was now 6:03 PM. Itake Hoshimaru had been born.


End file.
